


Days of the Dying Sun

by vinesse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi watched her boys play in the surf and she smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of the Dying Sun

They had a special signal, and Kairi was the one to come up with it.

It always came during last period, Kairi's calculus class, right around the time her head started to swim with rules and formulas and numbers, right when she needed a break. The tapping would start on the window beside her, one tanned finger beating out a soft staccato pattern, and Kairi would smile. Then, she would raise her hand calmly after gathering her things, and ask if she could go the nurse. The teacher would sigh and wave her on, used to Kairi's disappearing act, and the redheaded girl would walk out the room home free.

There was a door at the end of the hall that had it's emergency alarm disabled, and that became their usual exit. Kairi would close the door gently behind her, and drop to her knees to crawl behind the bushes that lined the building under her classroom window. There is where she would find them.

Sora would smile at her, teeth gleaming against tanned skin, and Riku would nod slowly, one hand wrapped tightly around the other boy's. Kairi would smile at them both, and follow them out the bushes, shushing their soft murmurs as they conversed ahead of her. They'd exit the bushes with leaves in their hair, Riku looking affronted as Sora laughed at him, his feelings only soothed when Kairi plucked out all the offending articles from his silky silver hair. He'd catch her hand with a soft smile just for her, purposefully ignoring Sora, and hold it as the three of them left school campus and headed down to the beach. Riku would race Sora to the water, each stripping off their ties, shirts, and dress pants, leaving them scattered on the beach as Kairi slowly made her way after them.

She would sit on the white sand just close enough that the surf brushed her toes before receding, chin cupped in a palm as she watched the boys play. Hours would pass, Kairi would do homework and braid her hair before Riku could convince Sora out of the water, carrying the smaller boy over his shoulder back to their redheaded friend. Sora would be dropped next to her, and Riku'd spread himself out on the sand on Kairi's other side, and she'd look up at the dying sun and think the world had never been brighter.

Sora would roll over, stretching his arm across Kairi's stomach to hold Riku's, and he'd put his other under Kairi's head to make a pillow. Riku would squeeze Sora's fingers, then move closer to the girl between the two, silver hair obscuring blue eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. Sora would make a soft sighing noise, pressing his face against Kairi's shoulders, and Kairi would smile against soft lips.

It would be dark before the three would get up, Riku and Sora each taking one of Kairi's hands to help her up, neither letting go once the task had been accomplished. All three would smile and laugh before sneaking off back home, Kairi's house the first stop, then Riku's, where each would grab a set of clothes and a toothbrush. Sora would leave them to it, already running home to tell his mom than his friends were spending the night, and in an hour they'd both enter through the back door, charming smiles ready to disarm Sora's parent.

They'd eat a dinner of popcorn and pizza while watching movies, Kairi in Riku's lap and Sora's head on her legs while Riku gently rubbed Kairi's side and Sora's back, chin hooked over the girl's shoulder. They'd fall asleep in a huge pile, Kairi once again in the middle, both boys curved around to shield her. They would be holding hands, and while she slept, Kairi would smile.


End file.
